


You're fucking perfect to me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hotels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era una di quelle sere.Accadeva quando Hikaru si sentiva un po’ giù, quando si sentiva insicuro, quando aveva avuto una brutta giornata. O, beh. La maggior parte delle volte quando si era vestito da donna per l’ItaJan, cosa che metteva Yuto abbastanza a disagio.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	You're fucking perfect to me

**You’re fucking perfect to me**

Era una di quelle sere.

Succedeva, seppur non spesso; Yuto lo vedeva da lontano un miglio, conosceva tutti i segnali e li andava a cercare con entusiasmo, senza mai restare deluso.

Accadeva quando Hikaru si sentiva un po’ giù, quando si sentiva insicuro, quando aveva avuto una brutta giornata. O, beh. La maggior parte delle volte quando si era vestito da donna per l’ItaJan, cosa che metteva Yuto abbastanza a disagio.

Comunque, si accorse che era una di quelle sere solo dal modo in cui il fidanzato si mise a baciarlo un secondo dopo aver messo piede nella loro stanza d’albergo.

“Yu...” gli mormorò all’orecchio, basso, abbastanza da far rabbrividire Yuto.

E solo da quello, la mente di Yuto si adatto alla direzione che avrebbe intrapreso quella notte.

“Sì?” rispose con un sorriso compiaciuto, perché si sentiva _sempre_ compiaciuto in momenti come quello.

E a Hikaru non importava.

Il più grande alzò gli occhi al cielo per un istante, prima di spingerlo sul materasso e montargli a cavalcioni, le mani a giocare col colletto della sua camicia.

“Lo devi davvero chiedere ogni volta?” si lamentò, lasciando che i suoi fianchi si muovessero impercettibilmente, sorridendo al gemito del più piccolo.

“Mi dispiace, ma è così raro che devo prendere quello che posso.” rispose Yuto, alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendogli apertamente, sollevandosi a baciarlo.

Hikaru glielo lasciò fare, e una volta tiratosi indietro scosse la testa.

“Sei più che benvenuto a presentare un reclamo ufficiale, Yutti, ma davvero non pensavo che ti dispiacesse come vanno le cose nella nostra relazione.” commentò, accarezzando il naso del fidanzato con un dito.

“Non mi dispiace.” confermò Yuto, annuendo. “Anche se devo ammetterlo, averti così entusiasta nell’offrire te stesso è tutta un’altra storia.”

Hikaru rise, dandogli un altro bacio veloce.

“Va bene, lascerò che ti diverta un po’. Sembra corretto.” prese un respiro profondo, muovendo di nuovo i fianchi per sicurezza, godendosi lo sguardo sul viso del fidanzato. “Ti _voglio_ , Yutti.” mormorò poi, le labbra sulla mascella del più piccolo, lasciando una scia di baci finché raggiunse il collo, dove morse leggermente sulla pelle liscia.

“Ci sono io.” gli disse Yuto, ghignando lievemente in mezzo al gemito che gli tirarono fuori le attenzioni di Hikaru su di sé.

Il più grande alzò la testa e lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ti prego, dimmi che di solito io non sono così melenso e condiscendente.”

Yuto rise, annuendo vigorosamente.

“Molto peggio.” lo informò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno per tenerlo più vicino. “Per tua fortuna, ti amo. E mi piace un sacco, anche. Mi fa sentire...” si fermò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma non si tratta di me, no?” mormorò poi, e con un movimento veloce spinse Hikaru e invertì le posizioni, finendo su di lui mentre la schiena del più grande colpiva il materasso.

“Anche se sono stato io a chiedere, vorrei tanto che lo fosse.” rispose Hikaru, il respiro più agitato adesso. “Non hai idea di come mi faccia sentire. Quanto _esposto_. Quanto inerme.” scosse la testa e ridacchiò, leggermente imbarazzato. “Non ho mai pensato di essere un maniaco del controllo, quindi suppongo di essere nervoso solo nel lasciarlo a te. Nello specifico.”

Yuto si sarebbe offeso, se non avesse conosciuto il più grande da secoli; comprese esattamente cosa volesse dire, e lo amò ancora di più per questo.

“Sto bene.” rispose con semplicità, scrollando le spalle. “Il fatto che la maggior parte delle volte ti lasci il controllo non significa che non mi piaccia quando sei così.” si abbassò, mordicchiandogli giocosamente il lobo dell’orecchio. “ _Inerme_ , come hai detto tu. Mi eccita.” ammise, sorridendo trionfante quando il più grande gemette in risposta alle sue parole.

“Suppongo che dovrai dimostrarmelo.” disse allora Hikaru, la voce bassa ed esigente adesso, e Yuto sapeva che non era una messinscena, che era reale, perché Yaotome non aveva alcuna furbizia in momenti come quello.

Si liberò rapidamente dei loro vestiti, non volendo perdere tempo a provocarlo. Sarebbe stato più semplice stare con lui in questo modo, se Hikaru fosse stato un po’ più come lui.

Ma al più grande non piaceva perdere tempo quand’era di quest’umore, non voleva nessuna attenzione particolare nei suoi confronti, e non gli piaceva venire provocato.

Con il tempo, Yuto aveva imparato a gestirlo, nel modo più efficiente possibile.

Portò una mano intorno al sesso del più grande, muovendola pigramente, la bocca che vagava fra il collo, le clavicole e le spalle, facendolo presto sentire sopraffatto.

“Yutti...” mormorò con tono di rimprovero dopo qualche minuto, facendo ridere il più piccolo.

“Lo so, lo so.” disse, scusandosi. “Niente perdite di tempo. Scoparti e basta. Ci sono.” scherzò, inginocchiandosi e lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.

“Romantico.” commentò Hikaru, ma sorrideva anche lui.

“Allora, dato che siamo tutto lavoro e niente cuore...” continuò Yuto, abbassandosi a raggiungere la valigia del più grande. “Dimmi che sei stato intelligente e hai portato il lubrificante.”

Hikaru alzò un piede, accarezzando giocosamente lo stinco del più piccolo, uno sguardo maligno in volto.

“Pensavo che fossi tu quello intelligente della coppia.” lo provocò. Yuto si voltò a guardarlo con una smorfia; erano entrambi consapevoli che questa era un’eccezione, e che alla fine sarebbe stato Yuto a pagare l’assenza di lubrificante.

Per sua fortuna, il più grande non aveva fallito l’incarico, apparentemente; lo trovò in una tasca laterale della valigia, e glielo lanciò.

“Dopo questa, dovrei lasciartelo fare da solo.” lo minacciò, ma Hikaru non lo prese troppo sul serio; sapeva quanto al più piccolo piacesse mettergli le mani addosso, non avrebbe mai rinunciato all’occasione.

“Come vuoi, amore mio.” si alzò a sedere, prendendogli il volto fra le mani e baciandolo, come per liquidarlo. “Allora, a quattro zampe?” aggiunse, ghignando al fremito del corpo di Yuto.

“Come vuoi, amore mio.” riuscì a prenderlo in giro, rimanendo perfettamente immobile mentre il più grande si metteva in posizione.

Era una meraviglia da guardare, Yuto l’aveva sempre pensato. Per quanto amasse quando era Hikaru ad avere il controllo, per quanto gli piacesse ogni volta in cui era alla completa mercé del più grande, questa era tutta un’altra cosa.

Gattonò sul materasso, lentamente, raggiungendolo e accarezzandogli un fianco con il dito, sorridendo quando lo sentì ridacchiare per il lieve solletico.

Si abbassò a baciargli un’anca, poi, mordendo forte abbastanza da lasciare il segno, mentre il più grande si agitava.

“Sarà meglio che faccia qualcosa di concreto, e presto, Yuto.” disse, spingendo indietro i fianchi quando le dita del più piccolo raggiunsero la sua apertura, stuzzicandola delicatamente.

“Impaziente.” lo rimproverò Yuto, prendendo il lubrificante e versandosene un po’ sulle dita. “Meriteresti di venire provocato finché non mi implori di venire.”

Hikaru rise e scosse la testa, ma il modo in cui la sua apertura si strinse al tocco delle dita di Yuto disse al più piccolo che non si trattava di una possibilità così remota.

Si mise all’opera, comunque, perché sapeva che non era il caso di sfidare la tolleranza del più grande.

Lasciò scivolare dentro un dito, lentamente, e subito cominciò a muoverlo, lasciando che Hikaru lo sentisse, lasciando che andasse il più in fondo possibile.

Yaotome gettò la testa indietro e gemette, senza vergogna, perché ogni volta che gli piaceva particolarmente qualcosa si liberava facilmente del proprio orgoglio e si lasciava andare, una cosa di lui che l’ego di Yuto apprezzava particolarmente.

Mentre lasciava scivolare dentro il secondo dito si abbassò, leccando in modo provocatorio intorno alla sua apertura mentre spingeva dentro, e fu lì che Hikaru perse completamente il controllo.

L’innocenza non durava mai, non a questo gioco; perché, per quanto Yuto fosse poco abituato, conosceva il corpo e i gusti del fidanzato meglio dei propri. Aiutava, inoltre, il fatto che Hikaru sembrasse pensare che Yuto fosse arrivato direttamente dal cielo per rendere meravigliosa la sua vita.

Yuto adorava quanto fosse di parte nei suoi confronti.

“ _Kami_.” gemette il più grande, mentre la lingua di Yuto trovava accesso accanto alle dita. “Non te lo dico abbastanza, Yu, ma quelle mani sono assolutamente sprecate su di te. Dovresti lasciarmele avere o mollarmi e trovare qualcuno che te le faccia usare più spesso.”

Yuto si tirò indietro e rise a voce alta, mentre le dita si aprivano dentro il corpo del fidanzato.

“È bello perché è raro.” lo corresse, cercando di raggiungere più in fondo. Seppe di aver toccato il tasto giusto quando il corpo di Hikaru si tese intorno alle sue falangi e il più grande gemette, lascivo. “E, okay. Forse non sono male.” aggiunse con un ghigno.

“Un altro.” disse Hikaru, la voce completamente rovinata. “Non essere tirchio e non provocarmi. L’ho chiesto io, lo voglio. Dammi un altro dito, Yutti.”

Nakajima respirò a fondo, colpito dalla cruda voglia nella voce del fidanzato. Si avvicinò, le dita ancora dentro di lui, e si avvicinò al suo viso così da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Hikka.” mormorò, baciandogli una tempia. “Vuoi che ti faccia venire così?”

Hikaru si voltò, lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa.

Non ci erano mai riusciti; anche se Yuto era venuto infinite volte con le dita del fidanzato che lo lavoravano alla perfezione, aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che – per quanto gli piacesse – Hikaru avesse bisogno di qualcosa in più per riuscirci.

Ma il modo in cui si stava agitando in quel momento, la disperazione con cui l’aveva chiesto, avevano reso Yuto più sicuro del solito. Poteva farcela, se Hikaru gliel’avesse permesso.

Lentamente, il fidanzato annuì. Yuto sorrise in tutta risposta, e tirò fuori le dita.

“Pessimo inizio.” gli disse Yaotome, facendo una smorfia all’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto.

“Voltati.” gli disse Yuto, baciandogli le labbra. “Sulla schiena. Se lo devo fare, voglio guardarti.”

Hikaru non discusse; si stese sul letto, aprendo le gambe senza pudore, usando i talloni per riportare il fidanzato tra di esse.

Yuto ridacchiò, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo ancora, più a fondo. Mentre si teneva su con una mano a lato della testa del più grande, tornò a lavoro, adesso lasciando che fossero tre dita a sfidare la resistenza dell’apertura di Hikaru.

Yaotome quasi gridò nel bacio, mordendo forte il labbro inferiore del più piccolo; era un disastro adesso, e Yuto lo sentiva ancora meglio così, ora che aveva il suo corpo che si agitava sotto il proprio.

Mosse le dita il più a fondo possibile, raggiungendo lo stesso punto più e più volte.

Hikaru serrò gli occhi, ma non importava, non fin quando Yuto poteva vederlo così, che gemeva e si agitava e chiedeva confusamente a Yuto di continuare. Come se avesse intenzione di fermarsi.

“Hai bisogno che ti tocchi?” gli chiese il più piccolo dopo un po’, e lo sguardo determinato sul viso di Hikaru fu sufficiente per farlo gemere.

“Posso... penso di poterci riuscire così.” ansimò, spingendosi verso in basso per andare incontro alla mano del più piccolo. “Kami, Yuto, le tue dita sono un’opera d’arte. Non credo che si possano paragonare con niente che possa farmi, è così...” soffocò sulle proprie parole mentre Yuto le spingeva dentro più forte. “Fammi venire, Yutti. Per favore.” disse allora, la disperazione nella sua voce la cosa più eccitante che Yuto avesse mai sentito.

Si concentrò sul compito, portando la bocca a mordere il collo del più grande, tenendolo al limite, il corpo così teso che sembrava sul punto di spezzarsi. E poi, mentre spingeva dentro e Hikaru si spingeva verso il basso, lo vide venire, _forte_ , gettando indietro la testa contro il cuscino, le gambe strette intorno a Yuto, come se non avesse intenzione di lasciarlo andare mai più.

Nakajima lo lasciò riprendere per un momento prima di lasciar scivolare fuori le dita, godendosi la smorfia di dolore sul suo viso. Poi si spostò verso il basso, leccando languidamente lo sperma dallo stomaco di Hikaru, assicurandosi di averlo ripulito a dovere prima di sollevare gli occhi, scoprendo il più grande a fissarlo intensamente.

“Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese Hikaru, mentre il ginocchio si muoveva contro l’erezione ormai quasi dolorante del più piccolo. “Chiedi e ti sarà dato.”

Yuto sorrise, baciando velocemente lo stomaco del più grande e andando a stendersi di fianco a lui, voltando la testa per guardarlo.

“La tua bocca.” disse, deciso. “Voglio venirti in bocca. Non ci vorrà molto.” ammise, ridacchiando.

Hikaru si sedette, scuotendo la testa.

“Il controllo ti ha dato alla testa, Nakajima.” scherzò, ma poi fece come aveva chiesto, non perdendo tempo prima di scivolare in basso sul materasso e prenderlo fra le labbra.

Come aveva detto Yuto, non durò a lungo; un paio di colpi della lingua del più grande alla punta del suo sesso, la mano che si muoveva determinata alla base e fu già troppo da sopportare; inarcò i fianchi, spingendosi dentro la bocca mentre gemeva e veniva, così, godendosi il modo in cui le labbra di Hikaru rimasero strette intorno a lui per tutta la durata dell’orgasmo.

Quando si riebbe, il più grande era accanto la lui, la testa su una mano, e lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più perfetta che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

E Yuto sapeva che era la fine del suo regno, e restituì volentieri lo scettro a Hikaru, muovendosi verso di lui e cercando rifugio tra le sue braccia.

“È stato bello.” mormorò contro la sua pelle, godendosi la sensazione di calore e familiarità.

“È stato meraviglioso.” lo corresse Hikaru, dandogli un bacio sulla testa. “Sono felice di essere stato dell’umore stasera.”

Yuto rise, alzando gli occhi a guardarlo.

“Sei felice di avere un ragazzo così talentuoso.” gli fece notare, lasciando volentieri che il fidanzato lo baciasse di nuovo.

“Talentuoso è riduttivo, Yutti.” gli disse Hikaru, tenero. “Sei semplicemente perfetto. Mi sono arreso ormai.”

Normalmente, Yuto avrebbe ribattuto qualcosa. Ma pensando a quello che era appena successo, a quanto bello fosse stato Hikaru, quanto bene l’avesse fatto sentire essere stato lui a renderlo in quel modo, non poté fare a meno di concordare.

Erano perfetti. Non importava in che umore fossero.


End file.
